


Contándoselo a las abejas

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuenta la vida vida de Sherlock, Foro I'm Sherlocked, Hasta el final, M/M, MINIRETO DE MAYO, RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!", Y digo final, eh!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock cuenta sus pensamientos a la colmena, y estos últimamente van dirigidos a un nuevo vecino recién llegado del frente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contándoselo a las abejas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> Este fic debe su existencia a Ertal77 quien pidió que lo escribiera, por lo tanto me parece justo que el fic sea para ella.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias también a Nimirie y a la misma Ertal77 por betear y mejorar este fic!
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> NOTA: “Telling the bees” es una tradición inglesa en la que se le cuenta a las abejas los eventos importantes de la vida de su cuidador, como nacimientos, bodas, partidas y regresos al hogar o fallecimientos.

Sherlock es el más joven de los tres hermanos Holmes, y aún así ha sido el heredero de las tierras de la familia. Mycroft, el mayor de ellos, tras terminar la universidad, se mudó definitivamente a Londres, donde se desentendió de las granjas y terrenos que debía haber heredado en un futuro para dedicarse a la política. El siguiente en sucesión, el mediano de los tres, ansioso por vivir aventuras ya desde niño, se había marchado apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad a conocer mundo, y poco se sabía de él más que por las muy esporádicas cartas que enviaba desde los más remotos lugares. Había quedado, por lo tanto, el cuidado y la administración de las granjas al cargo del más pequeño de todos.

A Sherlock le gusta la vida en el campo y se dedica a analizar los terrenos y a aconsejar a los granjeros sobre los cultivos más productivos de cada temporada, y aquellos que seguían sus consejos solían tener las cosechas más prósperas. Pero eso no es suficiente para el inquieto cerebro del joven y dedica también su tiempo a resolver otros misterios que puedan darse en la zona y para los que siempre le piden su opinión y ayuda. Sin embargo, los mejores ratos del día los destina a la apicultura. 

Sus colmenas, dispersadas a los largo de sus tierras para producir distintos tipos de miel en función de las plantas de cada área, son su mayor pasión. Las cuida, las protege de posibles ataques por parte de algún animal que va en busca de su miel, y les cuenta todo lo que pasa en su vida y en sus propiedades.

Sí, Sherlock, como buen apicultor y cabeza de una familia inglesa, les habla a las abejas. Y no les cuenta sólo los nacimientos, matrimonios o muertes de la familia como hacen la mayoría, él les cuenta todo, absolutamente todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, que siendo como es él, no es poco. El hablarles le ayuda a pensar, explicar en alto lo que piensa a veces le hace llegar a la conclusión correcta para resolver cualquiera que sea el acertijo que tiene en mente. Además, ellas no se enfadan cuando se enfrasca tanto en sus pensamientos que no abre la boca durante horas inmerso en sí mismo, como le pasa con la mayoría de las personas. A él no se le dan bien las personas.

Un día Sherlock les contó que la señora Watson había pasado de visita por su casa con una bandeja de sus deliciosas galletas de jengibre como agradecimiento por su ayuda con la granja, lo cual había estado muy bien. Él no se siente muy inclinado hacia la comida, pero no podía negar que sus galletas son las mejores que ha probado y le encantan. 

Lo que ya no estuvo tan bien, les contó Sherlock, fue su incesante parloteo sobre el regreso de su hijo, quien, ya recuperado, volvía a casa tras haberse licenciado por haber sido herido en el frente de batalla. La conversación era demasiado aburrida para él, por lo que había dejado de prestar atención cuando se dió cuenta que la mujer le estaba invitando a cenar al día siguiente para celebrar el regreso del soldado. ABURRIDO. 

Sherlock ni siquiera recordaba al tal John (por dios, si hasta su nombre es aburrido), aunque eso no es algo raro, Sherlock tiende a eliminar de su cerebro todo aquello que para él no es importante, y aunque la señora Watson y sus galletas sí son algo digno de recordar, no había sucedido lo mismo con su hijo, quien seguramente sería el típico soldado sin cerebro ni nada interesante que decir y quien no se callaría contando sus batallitas sobre el ejército. 

Sólo había aceptado la invitación porque, habiendo desconectado de la charla de la buena mujer, su ama de llaves, la señora Hudson, había aceptado en su nombre pensando que sería bueno para él relacionarse con otros jóvenes. Tonterías. Él estaba perfectamente bien solo, muchas gracias.

Después de un rato quejándose sobre la cena del día siguiente y tras alguna que otra anécdota del día Sherlock, se despidió de sus aladas amigas para volver a casa.

Al día siguiente no pudo visitar de nuevo a sus pequeñas confidentes. Justo cuando hubo terminado sus obligaciones diarias e iba a salir a encargarse de sus colmenas, la señora Hudson lo cogió por banda y haciéndole cambiarse de ropa a algo más formal, le obligó a acudir a la cena en casa de los Watson.

Cuando por fin pudo visitar a las abejas de nuevo, les contó que la cena no había sido para nada como había esperado, y que John Watson no era en absoluto el típico soldado prepotente y pagado de sí mismo, que hasta tenía algo de cerebro y era doctor.

Les contó cómo nada más verlo, sin poder controlar su filtro cerebro/boca como le suele pasar, empezó a lanzar sus habituales deducciones sobre todo lo que veía en él y, cuando fue consciente de todas las cosas que había dicho, cerró los ojos esperando recibir un buen golpe.

Eso no era una novedad, era la reacción instintiva de todos al escucharle descubrir sus secretos al primer vistazo. Incluso aquellos que se decían caballeros y presumían de no recurrir a la violencia si no era absolutamente necesario solían tener esa reacción.

Pero el golpe no llegó. De pie frente a él, el soldado cuya profesión era la violencia, sólo le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que, riéndose, murmuró un “fantástico”.

Esa no era la reacción habitual y ellas lo sabían por todas las historias que antes de ese día les había contado. Ni siquiera Mycroft, su hermano mayor que puede ver cosas como él sólo observando, le había dicho jamás que sus deducciones fueran “fantásticas” o alguna cosa similar.

Le contó que en la cena, entre otros invitados, acudió también el inspector Lestrade quien les habló de un crimen cometido en el pueblo. La señora Watson no parecía muy contenta de que tratáramos un tema así durante la cena, pero con las deducciones de Sherlock y el conocimiento médico del doctor Watson, Lestrade hizo algunos avances en su investigación y los citó a ambos al día siguiente en el lugar donde se cometió el crimen, por si pudieran descubrir algún dato nuevo.

Sherlock les habló sobre su ansiedad por llegar al lugar y ver qué más podían averiguar el doctor Watson y él. No se lo había esperado, pero las aportaciones del doctor, aunque erróneas en su mayoría, habían servido para dar luz a varias teorías sobre el crimen que estaba valorando, y que no se le hubieran ocurrido sin él.

Otra cosa que les confesó a las abejas era que también consideraba al propio doctor Watson un misterio en sí mismo. Tras ser herido en el campo de batalla y ser licenciado y enviado de vuelta a casa para su recuperación , le había quedado una cojera, la cual era curiosa ya que cuando el doctor se olvidaba de ella no se apoyaba al caminar en ese horrendo bastón que llevaba siempre con él.

La siguiente visita a las colmenas fue un par de días después, cuando un Sherlock emocionado les contó con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado en la investigación sobre el asesinato del que les había hablado Lestrade. Les describió todos los detalles y pequeñas pistas que fue siguiendo hasta descubrir que había sido el cochero el que había ido dejando los cadáveres en el pueblo. Había sido realmente emocionante y debía agradecer la presencia del doctor Watson en toda esa aventura, ya que sin él y su destreza con las armas es posible que él mismo no estuviera vivo ahora mismo.

John Watson había sido todo un descubrimiento, y es posible que tras todas las correrías que vivieron ese par de días anteriores hubiera curado su cojera, que era más mental que física, pero el hombre en sí mismo seguía intrigando igualmente a Sherlock.

Según pasaban los días, las visitas a las colmenas se iban haciendo menos frecuentes de lo que jamás habían sido. Antes era raro el día que no iba a cuidar de ellas, pero últimamente las correrías que vivía junto al doctor Watson habían provocado que estas bajaran a tres o cuatro a la semana; sin embargo Sherlock seguía contándoles todo lo que consideraba importante sobre su vida, y eso cada vez incluía más y más a cierto doctor recién llegado del frente y a los misterios que investigaban juntos. El doctor Watson seguía asombrándose con sus deducciones y elogiando su cerebro cada vez que tenía ocasión, lo que provocaba que Sherlock quisiera esforzarse cada vez más para seguir mereciendo sus elogios.

Se habían vuelto tan allegados el uno con el otro que alguna que otra tarde le permitía acompañarle a cuidar de las colmenas y así permitir que sus pequeñas amigas le conocieran, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido: jamás había llevado a nadie con él.

La última semana, sin embargo, las visitas de Sherlock habían vuelto a su frecuencia diaria de antes de conocer al doctor, y las pocas palabras que les dedicaba eran gruñidos y suspiros aburridos, deprimido por algo que aún no se atrevía a contarles. Y eso era raro, pues ellas siempre habían sido las confidentes de todos sus secretos. Les aseguró que su estado de ánimo decaído no tenía nada que ver con que el doctor Watson hubiera tenido que ir a Londres para una revisión médica y cada día les daba una nueva excusa a la causa de su malestar. Un día recayó sobre la pobre señora Hudson, quien aseguraba le había escondido el tabaco y no era capaz de encontrarlo por ningún lado, aunque no era la primera vez que no lo encontraba y nunca le había afectado de ese modo.

Después de varios minutos en silencio les confesó que tal vez sí había algo que últimamente le estaba pasando por la cabeza y sobre lo que no podía de dejar de pensar, algo que se estaba callando, que no se atrevía a confesar ni siquiera a ellas y que mantenía en secreto. No sabía cómo contarlo pues era algo nuevo para él, jamás le había pasado algo así antes, pero lo cierto era que nunca había sido tan feliz como desde la llegada del doctor Watson. Los mejores momentos del día eran los que pasaba junto a él.

No entendía del todo qué le pasaba, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, sólo deseaba estar con él, tenerle cerca. Y ni siquiera a ellas era capaz de confesar los oscuros pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza por las noches, en la soledad de su dormitorio, donde el doctor seguía siendo el protagonista de todos ellos.

Les contó que esa semana sin poder verlo había sido la más lenta y deprimente de su vida, pero también tenía miedo de su regreso, de que descubriese todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza y, horrorizado, decidiera alejarse de él. Eso era algo que no podría soportar.

Sherlock no lo vio, pero sí alguna de las abejas que volaban alrededor de la colmena, quienes no se inmutaron ante el sonriente hombre que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, pues a pesar de que Sherlock siempre le decía que no tenía nada que temer de ellas, al doctor las abejas le seguían imponiendo respeto.

No había escuchado toda la conversación del joven con los insectos, pero sí lo suficiente como para provocarle la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Al acercarse se inclinó sobre él y besándole en la sien le dijo “Yo también te eché de menos”.

Muchas cosas cambiaron a partir de aquel día en la vida de Sherlock, pero de todas ellas siguieron siendo mudas confidentes las abejas. Les habló de los casos que investigaron él y su doctor, de cuando este, poco después de esa semana que estuvo ausente, se mudó a la casa con él. Les contó cuando su hermano, el mediano, regresó un día sin avisar y de cómo poco tiempo después su ansia de conocer mundo le hizo marcharse otra vez, de la boda de su hermano mayor y de muchos otros eventos a lo largo de su vida. Les contaba que se consideraba un hombre feliz junto a su doctor Watson.

Hasta que un día fue ese doctor Watson quien, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, les anunció un fallecimiento en el hogar. El hombre con el que había compartido su vida durante tantos buenos años los había dejado y durante mucho tiempo un crespón negro colgó sobre todas las colmenas de los terrenos de los Holmes. Pero las abejas siguieron siendo informadas de todo lo que pasaba en la casa, el doctor Watson tomó el lugar de la persona que había amado en esa tarea.


End file.
